The Most Wonderful Night
by HeyJewel
Summary: An alternate ending to "Promises, Prom-misses", in which the music Chad plays is not a poppy dance song, but a smooth and romantic jazz song. Romance ensues. A ridiculously corny one-shot.


A/N: This is an alternate ending to "Promises Prom-misses"- what could have happened if simply a different song was being played on Chad's MP3. It begins as Grady is walking out of the room in the final scene.

**The Most Wonderful Night**

Sonny let out a heavy sigh and looked down towards the floor as who she thought were the last of the prom attendees walked out of the room, spirits high. Hers, on the other hand, had never been lower. After all the hard work she had put into making her very own prom, she could not even enjoy it before it had to be torn down.

She had waited her entire life for this night. She had longed for nothing more than that one perfect prom that she has heard almost every adult reflect on as one of the best nights of their lives. All she had hoped for was to share a romantic dance with the man of her dreams, but she had missed all of it. Her night was over and all she had to remember it by was a brand new dress stained with mustard.

"Hey," Sonny glanced up, and was shocked to find Chad Dylan Cooper approaching her from across the floor, "So you finally made it."

"Chad, what are you still doing here? I thought you'd be the first to go."

"Which is exactly why I had to be the _last_ to go," he threw back at her, reminding her of their conversation from earlier that night, in which Chad _had_ to come to the prom simply because he was banned. Typical.

"Well, Chad, you were right. All proms end in disaster." All the effort and all the planning- the ruse to get rid of Marshall, the decorations, the dress, the food- all wasted. She had not been able to appreciate any of it.

"Do they Sonny? Do they _really?" _He began their typical banter, only this time, there was a slightly different tone in his voice. "'Cause sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person." Sonny stared at him. "You're just gonna have to settle for me."

He handed her a head phone, while he put the other in his own ear, and took her hand. Putting his hand on her waist, they slowly swayed side to side, though no music was yet playing, looking into one another's eyes. Sonny could not help but let out a nervous giggle.

"This is sweet," she smiled.

Chad shrugged and grinned back. "I have my moments."

Sonny looked at him "...You gonna press play?"

"Oh right, sorry." He reached into his coat and press the button on the MP3. A soft, sultry jazz tune began to play. It was they kind of music you would expect to hear in a blues club, not in Chad's music collection.

They reassumed their position, hand in hand, him lightly holding her waist, and her hand gently resting on his shoulder. They continued gazing at each other, taking in the perfectness of the situation.

For once, Chad had checked his egotistical remarks at the door, and Sonny could not be more please. She loved him when he let go of his celebrity persona, when he become real, down to earth, and compassionate. It was these times, she noticed, when not only one of his eyes would sparkle, but they both dazzled like the sun reflected off of the clear blue waters of the Pacific. She was losing herself in those piercing blue eyes...

"You looked beautiful tonight, by the way." Chad finally broke the silence that she was caving into.

Sonny sighed. "It's too bad that my dress was ruined."

"It looked stunning on you. But I got to say, this dress isn't too bad either. Scales suit you."

She smiled and playful hit his shoulder. "Wow, Chad. You're fulfilling my prom night dream _and_ complimenting me. I didn't know you could handle all this chivalry in one night."

"Yeah well, I need to make up for my usual lack-thereof _somehow_. I can't be all beauty and talent, there has to be _some_ substance."

Sonny let out another giggle, just as Chad spun her around and dipped her. She then stopped laughing and gave him a meaningful look. Again, she stared deep down into those shimmering eyes. "Thank you," she told him, "for staying here with me, and for giving me the perfect dance. It was magical."

Chad gazed down at her face- those deep, thoughtful brown eyes, that rosy blush that tinted her cheeks, and finally the deep red lipstick that was painted on her lips. "Sonny... There's something," he slowly began bending closer to those lips, "that I've been wanting to do," he came even closer, "for the longest time," he was only a few inches a way.

"So..." Sonny whispered, "Do it then." Chad nodded, closing his eyes and slowly closed his lips upon hers.

While she was expecting the kiss, she did not expect the reaction her body gave a moment after he made contact with her. Suddenly, she felt her entire body go numb. Her legs had given out beneath her, and her arms went from being locked around him, to going limp at her sides; Chad was completely supporting her weight. It was not unpleasant, though. On the contrary, Chad was convinced that this was the most at bliss he had ever felt, here, holding Sonny, lips locked in a passionate flurry.

Eventually they broke apart, and Sonny seemed to be in a dazed. As Chad's mouth departed from her own, she kept her eyes closed, though her arms seemed to pop back to life, wrapping themselves around his neck. "Wow..." she whispered. Chad chuckled. The feeling returned to Sonny's legs as she straightened herself out, and they continued their dance. "Tonight has been completely amazing," she said as she leaned up and gave him another small kiss, "You have given me the most wonderful night of my life."

"No, Sonny, I think it was you who gave it to me." Chad held her close, never wanting to let go.

* * *

A/N: Silly and cheesy. Ah well.


End file.
